Funny Commercials Day!
by Anthony Staffenhagen
Summary: Unikitty wants to celebrate a very important holiday (which is her world's equivalent to Super Bowl Sunday) but Master Frown ruins the fun. This results in Unikitty and her friends embarking on a mission to save Puppycorn that involves The Loud House and some surprise guest appearances.
1. Chapter 1

Unikitty: Oh! What a beautiful da-ay-ay! But not just any day, February 4th! That means it's Funny Commercials Day! When we all watch a bunch of funny commercials on TV, except for when that lame football game nobody cares about is on. I am so excited! I've gotta get ready. First step, ask everybody else if they're ready.

Unikitty went to the location she expected Puppycorn to be in. He was not there.

Unikitty: You ready for Funny Commercials Day, little bro?...Little bro?...If Puppycorn is not here….then where is he?!

Unikitty looked all around the kingdom for Puppycorn.

Unikitty: I can't find Puppycorn! This is so not how it's supposed to be on Funny Commercials Day! What are we gonna do?!

Hawkodile: Princess, calm down.

Unikitty: I CAN'T CALM DOWN WHEN I DON'T KNOW WHERE PUPPYCORN IS!

Richard: When did you see him last?

Unikitty: Last night when he went to sleep.

Dr. Fox: Well, let's go watch the security cameras then. Maybe that'll help us see where he went.

Unikitty: Since when do we have security cameras?

Dr. Fox: Since I installed them last night.

Richard: That's so convenient.

Dr. Fox played the footage the security cameras recorded the night before. They saw Master Frown in Dr. Fox's laboratory.

Unikitty: Master Frown snuck into the castle while we were sleeping? Who's turn was it to lock the door yesterday? Whoever it was, you are in SO MUCH TROUBLE!

Richard: It was your turn, Princess.

Unikitty: …Oh.

Master Frown took one of Dr. Fox's inventions and turned it on.

Dr. Fox: *gasp* That's my Alternate Universe Portal Opener. In the wrong hands, it could be VERY dangerous!

Unikitty: Then why did you invent it?!

Puppycorn: Hey Master Frown, what's up?

Master Frown: Shoo! Go away. I'm in the middle of an evil plan here. Wait. Is that a camera?

Puppycorn: Yes it is.

Master Frown turned off the camera.

Hawkodile: Master Frown must've used your invention to go to another universe.

Unikitty: I'll bet he took Puppycorn with him! Dr. Fox, is there any way we can get to that alternate universe?

Dr. Fox: Indeed there is. Follow me. I was worried something like this would happen, so I made a backup Alternate Universe Portal Opener.

The Unikitty characters used Dr. Fox's invention and went to the Y Universe.

Unikitty: Huh. This is nothing like I pictured it.

Richard: Why does everything look so strange?

Dr. Fox: This is a different universe. Things are going to be different in it. What I'm surprised by is how no one is reacting to us being here.

Anthony: It's because this is nothing out of the ordinary.

Hawkodile: It's not?

Anthony: Nope. Characters coming here is pretty much an everyday occurrence.

Diancie: Yeah, just last weekend I was having poker night with some of the characters from Fuller House.

Richard: Princess, we should really start looking for Puppycorn and Master Frown.

Unikitty: Oh yes, absolutely!

Hawkodile: Have either of you seen them?

Diancie: I don't know what you're talking about and I don't give a care.

Diancie left.

Hawkodile. Ok…..what about you?

Anthony: Oh. I know where they are.

Unikitty: Yay!

Anthony: But I'm not gonna tell you.

Unikitty: WHY NOT?!

A Wynaut stood behind Unikitty.

Anthony: Because that's not how I want the story to go. And now Hawkodile's gonna beat me up, but not before we cut away to the next scene. I'll also be perfectly fine when I appear again later.

Hawkodile: Why you little…

Master Frown walked around Lumiose City looking for a place to hide. He was pulling a big thing under a sheet. He stumbled upon an "abandoned" café.

Master Frown: This should work.

Master Frown went in.

Espurr: HEY! What do you think you're doing in here! This is MY evil hideout! Go away! Unless you're here to join Team Flare, in which case, I apologize for yelling at you.

Master Frown: I'm not.

Espurr: THEN GET OUT!

Master Frown: Nope! I wanted to hide here, so I'm kicking YOU out.

Espurr: You can't do that! Meowstic, help me out here.

Meowstic (male): No, I'm cool with this. This guy seems a lot less annoying then you.

Master Frown: What's with that guy? How come he's saying his name over and over?

Espurr: That's how Pokémon talk, dummy.

Master Frown: Then how come you're talking normally?

Espurr: I don't tell my tragic backstory to rule breakers.

Master Frown: Rule breakers? What are you talking about?

Espurr: The rule is you can only kick a villain out of their base of operations if you're a more successful villain.

Meowstic: So you can get kicked out by every other villain ever?

Master Frown: Since when is that the rule?

Espurr: Since right now when I made it up.

Master Frown: Well, have you ever kidnapped 3 superheroes?

Espurr: …No. Why?

Master Frown: Because I have. Behold!

Master Frown took off the sheet. Underneath it were the 2016 Powerpuff Girls! Master Frown had them tied to chairs.

Espurr (sarcastic): …..Oooooooooooooooh! You kidnapped The Powerpuff Girls! That's SO impressive!

Master Frown: Do you not know who The Powerpuff Girls are?

Espurr: Aren't they just little girls who fly around and look cute?

Master Frown: Absolutely not! They are three of the most powerful superheroes in existence!

Espurr: Then how come they can't get out of those chairs?

Bubbles: Because he sprayed the ropes with Powerpuff Girl repellent.

Espurr: …..If you say so.

Master Frown: …So are you gonna get out of here or what?

Espurr: This is where I live, so NO!

Master Frown: Fine. I need to go start the next phase of my evil plan anyway.

Blossom: Does it by any chance involve untying us?

Master Frown: Actually, it does.

Buttercup: …Wow…..Really?

Master Frown: Yes. But not yet.

Master Frown pointed at Meowstic.

Master Frown: You! My plan needs one of those Pokémon things. You wanna help me find one?

Espurr: No he doesn't.

Meowstic left with Master Frown to help him find a Pokémon.

Espurr: …..Any of you girls got an older brother?

The Powerpuff Girls: No.

Espurr: Well lucky you!

Bubbles: ….Will you untie us pretty please?

Espurr: If I do, will you join Team Flare?

The Powerpuff Girls: No.

Espurr: Then have fun sitting there.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Loud House**

George went inside to talk to Leni. Everyone was in the living room except Lincoln, Lynn Jr., Lily, Lola, and Rita because they weren't home.

George: Hey, I wanna watch the Super Bowl, so can we…?

Leni: I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!

George: What's wrong?!

Leni: I've been doing this my whole life! I want this torture to end! I just wanna finish THIS PUZZLE!

Leni's jigsaw puzzle was 6 pieces, with each one being a different color and numbered. There was only one piece left to put it.

Leni: But I don't know where the last piece goes! *crying*

George: ….Girl, I got this.

George lifted up the final piece to the puzzle and set it down.

Leni: *gasp* O-M-GOSH!

George put the last piece to the right of the fourth one instead of where it actually went.

Leni: …...YOU DID IT! My life's work is finally complete! Thank you so much!

George (he's not making a joke): Don't call me So Much, my name's George.

Leni: Oh, sorry. I forgot what your name was. But anyway, you don't know how much this means to me! I am gonna go…

Leni picked up the puzzle, causing it to fall apart.

Leni: …..put the pieces back in the box and start over tomorrow, I guess….You'll help me with it, right?

George: Of course.

Leni: Yay! So like, what did you wanna ask me about?

George: Can we go buy your wedding dress some other day?

Upon hearing this, Lana dropped her bucket of mud, Lisa's experiment literally blew up in her face, speaking of which, Lori dropped her phone, Luan let go of the balloon she was blowing up and it flew around like crazy, Lucy did absolutely nothing, Luna accidentally broke her guitar, and Lynn dropped his pan of lasagna.

Lynn: What did you just say?!

George: …..I thought you said you were gonna tell them.

Leni: I did. I told them I broke Try Asking Again. Oh wait, did you mean you wanted me to tell them we're getting married? That didn't really seem important.

George: Oh…..Well anyway, since the taco's out of the bag, me and Leni are getting married. Yall's are cool with that, right?

*awkward silence*

Lynn then threw George out of the house. George immediately went back in.

George: I'm guessing throwing your future son-in-law is some tradition of this family's I haven't heard about.

Nobody heard him say that because Lynn was yelling at Leni about how she shouldn't be getting married and her siblings were asking her a bunch of questions. Getting yelled at made her sad.

Leni: I'm sorry! I just thought getting married sounded like fun.

The yelling and question asking continued.

Lynn: Even if I did approve of you marrying that moronic disgrace to humanity…

George: Uhh…standing right here.

Lynn: You couldn't because you're not 18.

Leni: …..What does that have to do with…?

George: So you're saying if I can get them to lower the marrying age, I can marry Leni?

Leni: Oh.

Lynn: …..That's not what I'm saying at…

George: Call or summon to engage in a contest of skill consented to!

George ran out of the house.

*awkward silence*

Leni: ….So….am I in trouble…or…?

Lynn: Kids, go upstairs. I need to have a talk with your sister….A looooooong talk.

The kids went upstairs. Most of them went to their rooms, but Lana went to the bathroom. Leni tried following them.

Lynn: You were the sister I was talking about.

Rita drove up to the house with Lola. They got out of the van and went inside. Lola had lemon slices over her eyes.

Lola: I'm back from my laser eye surgery. Did I miss anything?

Leni: Since it's apparently a big deal, I should probably tell you I'm getting married.

Rita: You're WHAT?!

Lynn: No she's not.

Rita: Leni! Help Lola up to her room and then get back down here. We have to have a loooooooooooooong talk.

Lynn: She knows. I already told her that.

Leni: No you didn't. You said we were gonna have a looooooong talk, not a loooooooooooooong talk.

Leni took Lola up to her room and left.


	3. Lola Meets Puppycorn?

Puppycorn: …and then the big cold bird that was carrying me dropped me down the chimney, and then I came in here.

Lola: Lana, what are you talking about?

Puppycorn: I'm tellin' this guy about how I got here.

Hops: Froakie.

Lola: Uhh…why did you call him "this guy" instead of his…you know what, he's your Pokémon, you do whatever you want with him. But were you really dropped down the chimney?

Puppycorn: Yeah. I didn't think I would fit in it, but I…

Lola: Hold that thought. *sniff* *sniff* Ooh! What is that horrible smell?! And is it…*sniff* is it coming FROM MY BED?!

Lola went over to her bed and sniffed one more time.

Lola: WHY IS THERE POOP IN MY BED?!

Puppycorn: Because that's where I pooped.

Lola: WHY?!

Puppycorn: I'm a dog.

Lola: I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!

Lana came into the room and made a "That's not something you see everyday" face.

Lola: YOU ARE GOING TO CLEAN MY BED THIS INSTANT!

Puppycorn: No thanks.

Lola: DO IT RIGHT NOW OR YOU ARE NO LONGER MY SISTER!

Puppycorn: Uhh….what are you talking about? You're not my sister. I don't even know who you are.

Lola: …You seriously think I'm gonna believe you when you say that load of bologna?! I'm not Leni!

Lana closed the door and left because what she was seeing was too weird.

Lola: Hey! Don't just leave! We are having a VERY IMPORTANT CONVERSATION RIGHT NOW!

Lola opened the door and left the room. But she had a hard time doing so because she still can't see. Puppycorn followed her.

Puppycorn: I'm a dog.

Lola: Stop saying that, Lana! It's not a word!

Puppycorn: Stop calling me "Lana" then. My name's Puppycorn.

Lana pulled Lori out of her room.

Lana: I'm tellin' you, Lola was talking to some weird blue thing. And I know it wasn't a Pokémon, because if it was, I would recognize it. Look, there it is!

Lori was shocked by the sight of Puppycorn.

Lola: What did you have for breakfast this morning? You're acting really weird.

 **Outside The Loud House**

Richard: Maybe he's in there.

Unikitty: Why in a million billion trillion gazillion mega-kabillion and one years would Puppycorn go in that house?

Dr. Fox: Yeah. It looks really…BORING!

Hawkodile: It couldn't hurt to look.

Unikitty: What makes you so sure? As far as we know, it could VERY MUCH hurt to look.

Unikitty then noticed Puppycorn through the window.

Puppycorn: Hi, sis!

Unikitty then saw Puppycorn get tackled by the Louds. This made her sad.

Dr. Fox: Oh, so NOW people react.

Unikitty: Puppycorn, no!

Hawkodile: Don't worry, princess. I'll show…

Unikitty turned angry.

Unikitty: NOBODY BEATS UP MY LITTLE BRO!

Unikitty went into the house really fast. In fact, she was so fast that she hit her face on a wall and fell to the ground.

Lana: Look! Another one!

Richard, Hawkodile, and Dr. Fox came in. They noticed Puppycorn was in a cage.

Puppycorn: Hi guys!

Lisa: 3 more!

A fight scene ensued. During the fight, Leni's phone rang and she went up to her room. The fight ended with the Unikitty characters all getting put in cages.

Lisa: So, what should we do with these…umm…these…

Dr. Fox: Scientific nightmares?

Lisa: …..Sure. Let's go with that.

Leni came back down, now wearing her Team Magma uniform.

Leni: How did they all get in cages?

Lynn: …Uhh…we put them in cages.

Leni: Oh. Ok. That was really fast.

Leni walked over to the front door.

Rita: Where do you think you're going, young lady?

Lynn: We've still got a lot to talk about!

Leni: You wanna tell my boss that?

Rita: You still haven't told us what the job you got is.

Leni: Only because I still don't know what it is.

Leni walked to the door more.

Lola: So do we know what to do with these…..whatever they are, or what?

Leni: Ooh! I've got an idea.

Leni left the house, taking the cages with the Unikitty characters in them with her. Hawkodile tried to break the cage he was in, but he couldn't.

Hawkodile: Why can't I break out of this thing? What are these cages made of?

Leni: I don't know. Maybe aluminum.

Puppycorn: What are you gonna do with us?

Leni: I'm gonna give you to my boss.

The Unikitty characters did not like the sound of that.

Leni: I just gotta make a quick stop at my friend Anthony's house first.

Unikitty started to cry.

Unikitty: This is the worst Funny Commercials Day ever! If only someone who knows who we are was here.


	4. Chapter 1 plus 1

**Smelly Cheeses (it's a Chuck E. Cheese's parody)**

Lincoln was sitting at a table with Lily.

Lincoln: Come on Lily, just let me show you. Trust me, it's awesome.

Lily: Nope!

Anthony came in and walked by Lincoln's table.

Anthony: Finally! Now I'm making some progress.

Lincoln: *groan* So how are you gonna annoy me today?

Anthony: I'm not. Unless you think asking you if you've seen someone is annoying.

Lincoln: I don't. But you'll probably find a way to change that.

Anthony: I just wanna know if you know where LJ is.

Lincoln: Stop calling her that! Her name is Lynn. You know, for someone who can't stand being called Tony, you sure like giving people nicknames.

Anthony: Okay, fine! I'll call her Lynn. Just tell me where she is.

Lincoln: Why? So you can yell at her about something really stupid?

Anthony: You wanna talk about stupid? Just look at what you're doing.

Lincoln: …..Showing Lily my collection?

Anthon: No. You're trying to make her like it. I mean, coin collecting is awesome, but don't force it on her. Let her like what she wants.

Lincoln: Says the guy who made me watch that really stupid Cartoon Network show about that weird pink thing. Speaking of which, I'm still mad you gave Lily that Teen Titans Go! DVD.

Anthony: You're mad I gave her something awesome? Ok.

Lincoln: And another thing! What is with this weird shirt you gave Lily? It says "Pokémon" on it and then there's a Y? That's the most random thing I've ever seen. Is it supposed to mean something?

Anthony: Oh, it means something. But I can't tell you what.

Lincoln: Can you at least tell me why there's a trademark symbol on it?

Anthony: Nuh-uh!

Lincoln: WHY DO YOU NEVER EXPLAIN ANYTHING?!

Lily looked at her big brother.

Anthony: I TOLD YOU! IF YOU FOUND OUT THE TRUTH ABOUT THIS UNIVERSE, IT WOULD BE TOO MUCH FOR YOU TO COMPREHEND!

Lily looked at her big half-brother.

Lincoln: WHAT ARE YOU EVEN…?!

Lily didn't like seeing them fight, so she started crying.

Lincoln: Great. Now look what you did!

Anthony: Well, this never would've happened if you just told me where Lynn was.

Lincoln: Fine. She's over there in the arcade.

Anthony: She is? But she hates video games.

Lincoln: That's what I said. But she told me she wanted to come here.

Anthony: Huh. Weird.

Lincoln: Wait. Before you go, can you tell me if you know how Lily got a painting of a basketball player marrying a couch in space?

Anthony: ….It's not in space, it's on Jupiter.

Anthony walked away.

Lincoln: What a surprise, he didn't answer me.

Lincoln needed to get Lily to stop crying, and he thought showing her his coin collection would work.

Lincoln: Lily, look. This is a coin from Johto. It's got a Togepi on it.

While continuing to cry, Lily knocked Lincoln's coin collection out of his hand, causing the coins to fall on him.

Suddenly, James from Team Rocket came to their table.

James: You know kid, there's a much better collectible than coins.

Lincoln: What?

James broke out his collection.

James: Bottle caps!

Lily looked at James's collection and stopped crying. She tried to touch it, but James DENIED her the chance.

James: You're crazy if you think I'm going to let you touch my babies.

Jessie: James, what are you doing?

Meowth: If we have to wait for the pizza, so do you.

James: Coming.

James went over to where Jessie and Meowth were standing.

Anthony went over to the games and saw Lynn Jr. hitting Varmel Vs. Capcom 2 with a baseball bat.

Anthony: *gasp* Of all the games in here to destroy, you choose the one I hate? That's awesome!

Lynn: Uhh…you do realize this is far from the only one I've destroyed?

A bunch of games Anthony likes were destroyed.

Anthony: …..Let's focus on the positives here.

Lynn continued to hit VVC2 with the bat.

Anthony: So…despite the fact people are barely talking about it, the Super Bowl's today. Are you hyped?!

Lynn: Why would I care about the Super Bowl?

Anthony: …..Because you're the sports person.

Lynn: Exactly.

Anthony: …..Oh, I see. You're sick of seeing Tom Brady in it.

Lynn: No. I like PLAYING sports, not watching them. So unless Detroit's playing in it, which we all know they never will, I don't care about the Super Bowl.

Anthony: Well I do. And I thought this could be something we could…

Lynn: Oh, so you're one of THOSE people!

Anthony: What people?

Lynn: You think sports are lame and boring, but as soon as the Super Bowl starts, you pretend to be a huge fan.

Anthony: That is so not true! I don't pretend to be a fan. I fully acknowledge that the Super Bowl is all I care about and every other sporting event is completely pointless in my eyes.

Lynn: …..Get out of my sight. You disgust me.

Anthony walked away angrily.

Lynn: Tell your mom I said "hi."

Anthony: Yeah, I'm TOTALLY gonna do that.

Lynn went over to a pinball machine and started destroying it with her bat.

Anthony: Oh come on, pinball's not even a video game!

Anthony walked past Lincoln and Lily's table.

Anthony: Hey, Lily! Later, I'm gonna watch football, not to be confused with fútbol, otherwise known as kicking a ball and pretending to be hurt. Oh, also _Shrimps and Prime Rib!_

Lily: _Imps and Pime Bib!_

Lincoln: Uhh…what?

Anthony: Ha ha! You don't know what we're referencing! Because of that, the I the am the filled the with the feelings the of the happiness the!

Lincoln thought that was so weird, he couldn't even say anything. Anthony went over to Team Rocket.

Jessie: Come on! What is taking you so long to make our pizza?!

Employee: You never ordered a pizza.

James: That's because we were gonna steal someone else's.

Meowth: But that's no excuse for you taking so long to make it.

Anthony: If you guys want pizza, you can come over to my house and watch the Super Bowl with me.

Jessie: Will there be pizza?

Anthony: There will now.

Anthony and Team Rocket left Smelly Cheese's.

Meowth: So who's that girl who was breaking the video games?

Anthony: My mom's ex-boyfriend's daughter. Not my half-sister, my mom's ex-boyfriend's daughter. I just wanna make that clear.

James: Is she always doing criminal acts like destroying other people's property?

Anthony: I don't know. She likes to play sports, but I'm pretty sure that's not illegal.

Meowth: Sports, you say? In that case, we could use her on our basketball team.

Anthony: You guys have a basketball team?

Jessie, James, & Meowth: You bet!

Jessie: Well, we have most of a basketball team. We still need two more players.

Anthony: Well maybe you'll find those last two players in the near future.

Anthony then looked forward and winked.

James: …..Why did you just…?

Anthony: Can you guys wait here for a second? I gotta go ask my sis…I mean mom's ex-boyfriend's daughter a question.

Jessie: Is it important?

Anthony: Oh, it's important, a lot more important than anything else happening today.

Anthony went back into Smelly Cheese's and over to Lynn, who was now with Lincoln and Lily.

Anthony: Ok, I've gotta ask you something.

Lynn: Leave me alone. I don't have time to deal with your bologna right now. I just got fined for 3,584,090 Poké Dollars for breaking those video games.

Anthony: Geez, it's almost as if you shouldn't have broken them. Anyway, all I wanna know is what your opinion on sports video games is. Do you hate them more or less than games that aren't about sports?

Lynn: They're for losers too pathetic to play real sports. So I'm assuming you play them.

Anthony: I sure do…..sometimes. In fact, I happen to have one right here.

Anthony reached into his back pocket and pulled out his copy of Madden '08 for GameCube.

Anthony: Look at it. It's a GameCube game. And some guy who plays for the Titans is on the cover. Look at it! I WANT ALL OF YOU TO LOOK AT IT!

Lynn: That's Vince Young and he hasn't been on the Titans since 2010.

Lincoln: And why did you bring that, weirdo?

Anthony: I was hoping she would play it with me, but she said it's for losers, so instead, I'm gonna hold it up really close to her face to upset her.

Anthony did just that.

Anthony: I've also got one called "Backyard Football," that has NFL players as kids, and also a bunch of made-up players. I'm assuming your opinion on that is that…

Lynn got **_VERY ANGRY!_** Lincoln and Lily got worried. Lynn lifted her bat in the air and tried to hit Anthony's game with it, but she hit his hand instead. Lily didn't like that, but it made Lincoln happy.

Anthony: …..PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIN!


	5. Chapter 5

Anthony went back to his house with Team Rocket, now with a cast on his left hand. James was carrying a comically large number of pizza boxes.

Anthony: …..So about that basketball team of yours.

Jessie: Yeah?

Anthony: Does Team Rocket play for…Houston?

Meowth: …..Is that supposed to be funny? Because it isn't.

They got to Anthony's house and saw the Unikitty characters in the cages.

Unikitty: WILL YOU PLEASE LET US OUT OF HERE?!

Anthony: I would. But I can't. My left hand's broken, and since I'm left-handed, I couldn't possibly use the key with my right hand.

The Unikitty characters (except Puppycorn) made "Did you seriously just say that?" faces.

Anthony: I'm kidding. The reason I can't let you out is because I obviously don't have the key.

Wobbuffet came out of his Poké Ball.

Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet!

Wobbuffet went over to the cages and destroyed them.

Dr. Fox: We're free!

Hawkodile: Let's go home!

Unikitty: FUNNY COMMERCIALS DAY!

*air horn blowing 4 times*

The Unikitty characters ran away.

James: Can we go inside now? I can't hold these pizzas for one more second.

Anthony: Sure we…oh wait, that reminds me. One of the pizzas I bought was for them.

Anthony took the top pizza from the stack.

Anthony: Unikitty and acquaintances! Wait!

James couldn't take it anymore and put the pizzas on the ground.

James: Ok, let's go in.

Wobbuffet: Wobba!

Wobbuffet lifted all the pizzas above his head with one hand without any effort. Team Rocket went into the house. What they saw was Leni lying on the floor in pain.

Meowth: What happened here?

Diancie: We were just hangin' out, mindin' our own business. When suddenly, this moron comes barging in, runs over to my friend like a maniac, then scares her to death by shoving this big huge needle in her face. So, being that I'm Celebi's protector, I beat up…whoever this is.

Leni: That's not…OW!...exactly what happened.

 **FLASHBACK**

Diancie and Celebi were on the couch. Celebi was crying.

Diancie: There, there. Just let it out, let it out. And make it quick because I'm really sick of this.

Leni knocked on the door.

Diancie: Go away!

Leni: Can I please come in? There's something I have to do in there.

Diancie: I don't know who you are.

Leni: It's me, Leni.

Diancie: I still don't know who you are. Now why don't you make like a tree, and get outta here?

Celebi looked over at Diancie and made a "Why on Earth would you say that, especially when I'm already sad?" face.

Diancie: Oh. Soar-rye.

Leni knocked on the door again.

Diancie: *groan* If I let you in, will you shut up?

Leni: Uhh….sure.

Diancie: Ok, fine. The door's unlocked. Come on in, I guess.

Leni gently opened the door and walked over to the couch.

Leni: …..Alright Celebi, I know you're still really sad, but…ok, here's the thing.

Leni slowly took out the big needle in the least scary way possible. Celebi was slightly scared by it.

Leni: I was supposed to give you this shot back on Christmas Eve, but you were really sad about what happened at your wedding, so I decided I would wait until you cheered up. Well, my boss called me and said I've been waiting way too long. So, I'm sorry about this, but….I gotta give it to you now.

Diancie then beat up Leni.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

Diancie: ….I don't see how that story's any different than the one I told.

Celebi: Celebi. Celb Celb. Celebi.

Diancie: Really? Are you sure?

Celebi: Celb.

Diancie: …I don't know. That weird jacket she's wearing has me suspicious. Hey Benny, what's the shot for?

Leni: I don't know who Benny is, but I can tell you what the shot's for. My boss said it'll take Celebi's time travel power away.

Celebi got excited.

Leni: Wait. She doesn't want her power?

Diancie: Nope. She's always hated it.

Celebi: Cel Celb bi bi Celebi.

Diancie: So I guess that means you can give her the shot.

Diancie helped Leni up by having her grab onto the shot.

Leni: Ow! Actually, I'm just gonna lay down here for a while. Probably for a lot longer than last time.

Diancie: Yeah, you probably shouldn't be giving anyone shots anyway.

Diancie went over to Team Rocket.

Diancie: Any of you wanna do it?

James: We're in the middle of eating pizza.

Diancie: Pizza that I'm pretty sure was supposed to be saved for the Super Bowl.

Jessie: Well, there's so much of it, we just figured…

Diancie: Oh, whatever. I stopped caring about the Super Bowl when Tennessee lost. Well, looks like there's no one left but me. And it really SHOULD be me because who better than…?

Celebi: Celebi Celebi Celebi.

Diancie: …You want Emolga to do it? Why on Earth would you want Emolga to do it, and not me?!

Celebi: Celebi Celebi Celebi.

Diancie: …There is no way!

Diancie went upstairs and opened Emolga's Luxury Ball.

Diancie: Emolga, did you really use to be a Nurse Joy?

Emolga: …..That's debatable.

Diancie: Debatable? What do you mean, debatable? Explain!

Emolga: Well, for one thing, my name's not Joy. But what happened was…

 **Pokémon Center FLASHBACK**

Present Emolga: My parents had just gotten divorced. And I was handling it very maturely.

Past Emolga: *crying* Nooooooooooo! You can't break up! You're my mommy and daddy!

Present Emolga: But I was still a little upset about it. So, since I was feeling unhappy, I decided that I wanted to devote my life to making others feel better. I saw this building…

Diancie: I don't need every single detail.

Present Emolga: Understood. So Nurse Joy wouldn't give me a job, but there was a power out at the Pokémon Center one day, and she needed more help. Then some old Emolga, who I've always assumed was my future self, taught me everything there is to know about healing Pokémon. But after the power came back on, Nurse Joy fired me because corporate policy states that Wigglytuff are the only Pokémon who can work at Kalos Pokémon Centers.

Past Emolga: This job is so hard! I quit!

Emolga left her nurse clothes on the counter and left the Pokémon Center.

Past Nurse Joy: Emolga quit? Well that sucks. She was the best Pokémon nurse I had ever seen!

 **END OF Pokémon Center FLASHBACK**

Diancie: Did you learn how to give shots?

Emolga: Uh-huh. But that one you've got is empty.

Diancie: That's because it's for taking Celebi's time travel power away.

Emolga: …Is that how it works? You can just extract someone's superpower out of them by giving them a shot?

Diancie: Apparently.

Emolga: …...Well then how come supervillains don't…?

Diancie: *groan* Let's just do this already.

Diancie handed the shot to Emolga and they started going downstairs.

Emolga: …..Don't you wanna know why I never told you about that Pokémon Center experience I went through?

Diancie: I don't care.

Emolga: ….Yep. That's why.

They made it downstairs and went over to Celebi, who was at the couch.

Emolga: Emo Emo Emolga.

Diancie: You mean a Band-Aid?

Emolga: Em. Emolga.

Diancie: Oh, well SOAR-RYE I don't know your fancy medical terminology.

Diancie went over to Leni.

Diancie: Do you got a bandage?

Leni: A what?

Diancie: You see, Emolga? This is why you're supposed to call it a Band-Aid.

Leni: A Band-Aid? Why didn't you just say so? Yeah, I've got a Band-Aid. But it's in my back pocket and I don't wanna try to move my arms.

Diancie: *groan*

Diancie lifted Leni up and beat her up the same way she did before but on the opposite side of her body. This made it so Leni wasn't hurt anymore. Because that's how pain works!

Leni: Like, I feel fine now. How'd you do that?

Diancie: …How do you not know how I did it when you're the one I was doing it to?

Leni: I forgot what it was.

Diancie: Just give Emolga the Band-Aid.

Leni: Ok.

Leni went over to Emolga and opened the bandage. It was orange with the Team Magma logo on it.

Leni: Where do I put it?

Diancie: No! Don't put it on her, just give it to her.

Leni: What's the difference?

Diancie took the bandage out of Leni's hand.

Diancie: Now Celbs, are you sure you wanna do this?

Celebi: Celb.

Diancie: Are you **100%** sure? Because…

Emolga: Emol Em Emolga?

Diancie: I AM NOT SCARED OF THE SHOT! I just wanna make sure Celebi's sure.

Emolga: *apologizing repeatedly*

Diancie: Just give her the shot.

Emolga poked the shot into Celebi's left arm. It really hurt. Diancie felt the same pain that Celebi did. Emolga pulled the handle on the shot, filling it with a light blue liquid. She took the shot out of Celebi and put the bandage on her arm.

Diancie: Did it work? Celebi, try to time travel.

Celebi tried to time travel, but she couldn't. Celebi was happy about this and then she hugged Diancie and Emolga.

Leni: But like, couldn't she have time traveled back to her wedding and stopped that bad thingy from happening?

Celebi got very sad and went upstairs.

Diancie: ACTUALLY, I suggested that to her before and she said she didn't want to. So thanks a lot for reminding her of that for no reason right when she was cheering up!

Diancie punched Leni in the face. Then she followed it up with punching Emolga in the side of her face.

Diancie: And that's for thinking I was scared.

Emolga: *more apologizing*

Diancie: SHUT UP!

Team Rocket came out of the kitchen.

James: This pizza is great! You want some?

Leni: Thank you, but I've gotta get going.

Leni took the shot from Emolga.

Jessie: What is that anyway?

Leni: Time travel juice. My boss told me if it's inside you, you can go back in time or to the future. So that's why I gotta bring it to…

Meowth: GIVE US THAT RIGHT NOW!

Team Rocket ran towards Leni.

Leni: *scream*

Leni ran out of the house. Grace was outside with Lightning and she had chicken wings. She also had dipping sauce, because she did not forget it. Leni stopped for a moment when she noticed the Unikitty characters weren't in the cages anymore. She was confused by this. Team Rocket then came out of the house and chased Leni away.

Grace: Was that Leni and Team Rocket?

Lightning: I no think so, but it looked like they were playing football.

Grace and Lightning went inside. Diancie was upstairs with Celebi now.

Grace: Emolga, is everyone okay? What was Team Rocket doing here?

Emolga took a translation pill.

Emolga: I don't know. I just came downstairs and they were here. But then they tried to steal Celebi's time travel juice, so yeah, we probably shouldn't let them in our house…..I had better go get it back from them.

Grace: ….Time travel juice?

Emolga (yelling to upstairs): Diancie! Can you help me…?

Diancie: NO!

Emolga: Ok.

Emolga left the house. Then the phone rang.

Lightning: I'LL GET IT! I'LL GET IT! I'LL GET IT! I'LL GET IT! I'LL GET IT! I'LL GET IT!

Guess what Lightning did. She got the phone.

Lightning: Hello.

Lillie: Mom, was Aunt Leni there?

Lightning: No. But someone who looks like her was.

Lillie: Oh. I thought for sure she would've come by now. Will you call me back when she does get there?

Lightning: Sure. But why?

Lillie: I can't tell you, but it's really, REALLY important.

Lightning: Ok. Bye.

Lightning hung up.

Grace: Who was it, Leigha?

Lightning: Lillie. She said I have to call her when Leni gets here…..How do I do that?


	6. Chapter 6

**Espurr's Hideout**

Espurr: So, if you little girls really are superheroes, how come you don't have secret identities?

Blossom: Uhhm, I wouldn't be calling us "little" if I were you.

Bubbles: Because if you were her, you wouldn't be a part of "us."

Buttercup: …I don't have any idea what Bubbs just said. But Bloss is right. We're like 3 times taller than you.

Espurr: That may be true. But you gotta remember that…

Master Frown came back to Espurr's hideout with Meowstic and a Hypno.

Master Frown: I'M BACK!

Bubbles: Are you gonna let us go now?

Buttercup: No he isn't.

Master Frown: No I'm not. Blue guy, tell the yellow guy to use Hypnosis.

Meowstic told Hypno to use Hypnosis on The Powerpuff Girls. This put them to sleep.

Master Frown: What?! I wanted you to make them bow down to me, not take a nap!

Espurr: How idiotic are you? Putting the opponent to sleep is all Hypnosis can do.

Master Frown: Oh wait! I see what I gotta do. Powerpuff Girls, when I clap my hands, you'll wake up and be my slaves.

Espurr: That's not gonna work!

Master Frown clapped. The Powerpuff Girls woke up.

Master Frown: So….Powerpuff Girls, who do you obey?

Blossom & Bubbles: You, of course.

Buttercup: You. Duh! Who else would we obey?

Espurr: WHAT?! But…but how…that's not…they couldn't…THEY'RE FAKING IT! They have to be.

Master Frown untied The Powerpuff Girls.

Master Frown: Well, if the Hypnosis didn't work, then how do you explain THIS?! Powerpuff Girls, destroy this building.

The Powerpuff Girls then destroyed the building. Espurr was shocked that Master Frown's idea actually worked.

Master Frown: Wow! I hate to say this, but I'm honestly just as surprised as you. As I was giving them that order, I was thinking "This is totally gonna be when they reveal they were faking it, and they're gonna destroy me instead."

Espurr: My home!

Master Frown: Oh, just build a new one.

Espurr got down on her knees and started crying.

Meowstic: What's with you? I live here too and you don't see me crying.

Espurr then got very, very ANGRY! Then she lifted Master Frown up.

Espurr (doing a Master Frown imitation): Hey Power Pop Kids, or whatever you're called, don't obey me anymore or EVER AGAIN! Obey Espurr now.

Bubbles: Ok.

Bubbles went over to Espurr.

Blossom & Buttercup: Bubbles!

Buttercup: You don't seriously think that was actually Master Frown talking, do ya'?

Bubbles: What are you talking about? Of course it was him talking.

Master Frown: Blonde one! Get back over here right now!

Bubbles: Sorry, not sorry, but I'm doing what Espurr says now like you said.

Espurr: Aren't you other ones gonna do what Frown said too?

Blossom: Absolutely not! Because we know it was you saying it.

Buttercup: Because we actually have brains, unlike Bubbles apparently.

Espurr: Aw, whatever. 1 out of 3's better than 0 out of 3.

Master Frown: Yeah, but it's not as good as 2 out of 3. Come on most of The Powerpuff Girls, let's go to the Unikingdom, and turn it into a pile of rubble.

Blossom: The what?

Master Frown: You'll see.

Master Frown, Blossom, and Buttercup left.

Espurr: And you!

Bubbles: Yes? What is it?

Espurr: I want you to turn LUMIOSE CITY into a pile of rubble! No, wait! Fix my home first.

Bubbles fixed Espurr's home incredibly quickly.

Espurr: Ok, now the pile of rubble thing. Starting with that stupid tower over there!

Espurr pointed at Prism Tower.

Bubbles: Oh! I didn't know we were already in that city you wanted destroyed. The way you said it made it sound like we had to go somewhere else.

Espurr: Nope, we're here. Now get to the destroying!

Bubbles: Are you sure? That tower looks like it isn't even finished yet.

Espurr: YES!

Bubbles flew off towards Prism Tower. When she got there, Korrina made the angriest face Bubbles had ever seen. Korrina then kicked Bubbles in the face…with a rollerskate on. Bubbles got flung really far away by Korrina's kick.

Espurr: Why isn't Prism Tower going down?

Bubbles landed next to Espurr.

Espurr: Oh, that's why.

Bubbles: Getting hit in the face with a rollerskate hurt a lot less than I always thought it would. Sorry about not doing that thing you wanted.

Espurr: Forget the tower, let's do something more…wait, why did you think about how much getting hit in the face with a rollerskate would hurt?

Bubbles: There are some things you've just gotta prepare for.

Espurr: …So, like I was gonna say, go rob a bank for me.

Bubbles: Hhhm…..this reminds me of that time I was tricked into committing crimes for that gang of dogs, one of whom had a duck body…I feel I shouldn't do this…but….I NEED TO!

Espurr: NOT SO FAST!

Bubbles flew away.

Espurr: *groan* Hypno, can you use Teleport?

Hypno nodded no.

Espurr: Great! Now I've gotta use Substitute to…

Espurr noticed the look on Meowstic's face.

Espurr: What's with the "Espurr, you're an idiot" look?

Meowstic: Don't you think there's something else you could have Hypno do?

He was talking about using Hypnosis on people to make them join Team Flare.

Espurr: I can't think of a single thing.

Meowstic had no words. He just made another "Espurr, you're an idiot" face.

Espurr: …..Have I ever told you I hate you? Because I REALLY hate you.

Espurr used Substitute.

 **Elsewhere**

Anthony was running towards the Unikitty characters while carrying a pizza in a box.

Anthony: Unikitty and acquaintances! I've got a pizz…WHOA!

Anthony tripped. The pizza flew out of the box and landed on Puppycorn's face. **AND THEN HE ATE IT!**

Hawkodile: Oh great! THIS GUY'S back.

Puppycorn: Where'd you get this pizza from?

Anthony: Papa Papa's.

Puppycorn: Papa Papa's? I've never heard of it.

Anthony: That's because it's new.

Dr. Fox: What happened to your hand?

Anthony: My horrible half-sister hit it with a hammer. I mean a bat. The alliteration messed me up.

Richard: But I thought you said when a new scene starts, you get healed.

Anthony: Only if that's how I want the plot to go.

Unikitty: …..But, why would you want…you know what, never mind. We've gotta find Master…

Master Frown walked by with Blossom and Buttercup.

Unikitty: Well that was easy.

Puppycorn: Can we go home now?

Dr. Fox: We sure can!

Dr. Fox turned on her machine.

Master Frown: These 2 new "friends" of mine are gonna come with us, if that's okay with you.

Unikitty: Of course it is. Thanks for asking by the way. That's really polite of you.

The Unikitty characters and Blossom & Buttercup went through the portal to the Unikingdom.

Anthony: …..I don't have any reason to be here, do I?


	7. Chapter 4

The Ninja Squirtles were in their sewer with Phione (who is also a ninja) and her daughter Phione Jr. They were watching the Super Bowl Pre-Game Show and eating pizza.

Mikey: This is so boring! Why do they have to talk about the Super Bowl for 10 hours before it starts?

Leo: Because NBC knows some people wanna see that.

Raph: If you don't wanna watch it, just change the channel.

Mikey: *groan* But the remote is so far away! Donnie…..will you do it for me? Pretty please? Pretty please with pepperoni on top?

Donnie: ….Mikey, the remote is right next to you.

Malva (the news reporter): We interrupt the Super Bowl Pre-Game Show to bring you this important news bulletin. This little girl who can fly somehow said that she is going to rob this bank…and I just realized that this news isn't that important. Sorry about that, football fans.

Phione: We gotta get down there!

Mikey: *groan* But I don't wanna get up!

Raph and Donnie picked Mikey up and carried him.

 **At The Bank**

Espurr arrived at the bank thanks to her use of the move Substitute.

Bubbles: There you are!

Espurr: Did you rob the bank yet?

Bubbles: Not yet. I wanted to wait for you because I don't know HOW you want me to rob it.

Espurr: Just go in really…actually, can you go to the Pokémon Center and get me a Max Potion? I had to use Substitute like 12 times 'cause I didn't know what bank you were at.

Espurr's HP was almost at 0, so she was feeling horrible.

Bubbles: Ok.

Bubbles went to the Pokémon Center and came back with a Max Potion.

Bubbles: Sorry that took so long, I had to ask them what a Max Potion was first.

Espurr took it and it restored her HP.

Espurr: Ok, now what I want you to do is…

Whatshername: HEY! I see you're gonna try to rob that bank.

Bubbles: Yeah, you wanna help?

Whatshername: NO! Now either leave that bank alone, or I'm gonna have to take you to jail.

Espurr: Take me to jail? You can't do that, you're not a cop.

Whatshername: You don't need to be a cop when you've got…THIS!

Whatshername held a shrimp above her head.

Espurr: What is that thing?

Whatshername: A delicious food. Well, it's not a delicious food in my universe, because it would mean you're eating a person. But in the universe the girl I'm summoning with it is from, it IS a food.

Espurr: What girl?

Suddenly, Squid Girl came all the way from her universe just so she could have that shrimp.

Squid Girl: I smelled shrimp geso!

Whatshername: You can have this one if you do something for me.

Squid Girl: Name it geso.

Whatshername: You see that Pokémon? Wrap her up in your tentacles and then literally throw her in jail for trying to rob this bank.

Squid Girl: No problem geso.

Espurr tried to run away, but Squid Girl caught her in her tentacles.

Whatshername: Don't throw her yet.

Whatshername used an Inkling to English dictionary to help her write a note that said "This Espurr was gonna rob a bank, but I stopped her. If you wanna thank me, you can tomorrow at Anthony's House, Vaniville Town." She then stuck the note to Espurr's face.

Whatshername: Ok now.

Squid Girl threw Espurr to the jail. Whatshername gave her the shrimp AND THEN SHE ATE IT!

Squid Girl: SO DELICIOUS GESO!

Bubbles: ….So what now?

Whatshername: I can take you to your sisters if you want.

Bubbles: Thanks.

Whatshername started walking with Bubbles floating by her.

Whatshername: Squid Girl, I never thanked you for that thing you did for me on Halloween a couple of years ago. Thanks for it.

Squid Girl: You're welcome geso.

Whatshername got out her phone, which is shaped like a squid, and called Anthony's house.

Whatshername: Hey Ms. Staffenhagen, can I spend the night at your house tonight?...Cool.

Whatshername and Bubbles left. But then the Ninja Squirtles, Phione, and Phione Jr. arrived.

Raph: Where'd the robber go?

Squid Girl: I already took care of her geso.

Mikey: So this was all for nothing?! *groan* I don't wanna fight crime anymore! Someone else always does it for us.

Phione: Michelangelo, you're being absurd.

Leo: Actually Phione, he may have a point.

Phione: What do you mean?

Leo: Kalos already has Glaceon Woman and Esbreon Woman, so it doesn't really need us.

Donnie: Are you saying we should move somewhere that doesn't have any superheroes and fight crime there?

Leo: Exactly.

Mikey: Uhh…I really prefer the idea of not fighting crime at all. We're teenagers, so shouldn't we be chillaxing and waiting until we're adults to get jobs?

Leo: No.

Phione: Let's go home and see what regions could use our help.

Mikey: *groan* I have to do more walking?! Seriously?!

Squid Girl: No you don't geso.

Squid Girl picked them all up with her tentacles and threw them back to their sewer.

Whatshername took Bubbles to Reflection Cave and they went through the portal to the Unikingdom.

Whatshername: Ok, here ya' go.

Bubbles: Thank you.

Whatshername: Welcome. Bye.

Bubbles: Bye.

Whatshername left.

Bubbles: …I just realized I never got her name. Oh well.

Bubbles flew to where her sisters were and they were destroying various buildings in the Unikingdom.

Bubbles: Hi guys.

Blossom and Buttercup stopped destroying the buildings.

Buttercup: Hey Bubbs, where you been?

Bubbles: I was in that other universe. A couple of squids were…

Master Frown: Hey, the blonde one's back. Are you gonna help me now?

Bubbles: No. You told me to never help you ever again.

Master Frown: That wasn't me, it was…aw, forget it. Red head and black haired ones, destroy her.

Blossom & Buttercup: ….


	8. Chapter 8

Blossom & Buttercup: No!

Blossom and Buttercup hugged Bubbles. The three of them got unhypnotized thanks to their love for each other.

Master Frown: Are you all unhypnotized now?

Bubbles: It would appear so.

Master Frown: So…..what does this mean?

Blossom: We're gonna beat ya' up!

Master Frown: What?

The Powerpuff Girls beat up Master Frown.

Blossom: Ok, let's fix these buildings we destroyed, and then go home.

The Powerpuff Girls fixed the destroyed buildings.

Unikitty: You undid all of your destruction? But why?

Blossom: We're not hypnotized anymore.

Unikitty: YAY!

Buttercup: So…..like…how are we gonna get home?

Dr. Fox: This is how.

Dr. Fox got out her Alternate Universe Portal Opener, not the backup one.

Bubbles: That's the machine that bad guy had.

Dr. Fox: Yeah, because he stole it from me. Now, if you'll just give a moment to find your universe, I'll have you girls home in no time.

Dr. Fox showed a picture of a universe on the machine's screen. It was the Blue's Clues universe.

Dr. Fox: Is that it?

The Powerpuff Girls: No.

Dr. Fox: What about this one?

It was the Star Fox universe.

The Powerpuff Girls: No.

Dr. Fox: …This could take a while.

 **Much Later**

Dr. Fox: How…about…..this one?

Bubbles: That's not it either.

Blossom: Yeah it is, Bubbles.

Bubbles: Oh, right.

The Powerpuff Girls went through the portal.

Unikitty: …And now…..my friends…..it is time…for…. FUNNY COMMERCIALS DAY!

*air horn blowing 7 times*

Unikitty and friends went into the castle.

 **The Powerpuff Girls' House**

Blossom: I am beat!

Bubbles: Yeah, today has been a long day.

Buttercup: Let's watch The Super Bowl now.

Bubbles: *gasp* You mean that new Space Towtruck episode about the bowl that's super?

Buttercup: Obviously! What other thing called "The Super Bowl" is there?


	9. Chapter 9

Anthony and Whatshername went to Anthony's house.

Grace: Anthony! Did you break your hand?

Anthony: No. LJ broke my hand. Did I miss any of the Super Bowl?

Grace: No, it's about to start.

Emolga came in.

Emolga: I couldn't do it. I just couldn't do it! I can't find Team Rocket anywhere! At this point, they've probably already gotten the time travel juice.

Whatshername: Time travel juice?

Emolga: I extracted it from Celebi, and now there's a chance Team Rocket probably has it! I really hope Leni knows what she's doing, or any minute now, our reality could be erased from existence and replaced with one where Team Rocket changed the past in some way!

Anthony: Yeah, that would suck. But I'm sure we're fine.

Anthony, Whatshername, Grace, Lightning, and Emolga sat down to watch the Super Bowl.

Sportscaster: Hello everyone, welcome to Super Bowl 52 between the New England Patriots and the Philadelphia….I'm getting a report that the NFL has changed the rules to football. From now on, Tom Brady automatically wins every single game, including ones that he isn't playing in. Because of this, the Super Bowl is over and Tom Brady wins.

The Super Bowl ended and NBC played their 1968 TV movie Heidi instead.

Anthony, Whatshername, Grace, and Lightning started complaining about how stupid this was. Emolga got really worried.

Emolga: *screams* Team Rocket went back in time and replaced the president of the NFL with a Tom Brady fanboy!...For some reason.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

The phone rang.

Lightning: I'LL GET IT! I'LL GET IT! I'LL GET IT! I'LL GET IT! I'LL GET IT! I'LL GET IT! I'LL GET IT! I'LL GET IT! I'LL GET IT! I'LL GET IT! I'LL GET IT! I'LL GET IT!

Guess what Lightning did. She did NOT get the phone…..Just kidding.

Lightning: Hello.

Lillie: What the heck, Mom?! You said you would call me when Aunt Leni got there.

Lightning: She still hasn't.

Lillie: That's impossible! In the future, you and Uncle Anthony told me that Aunt Leni took Celebi's time travel power away on the day of the 2018 Super Bowl. It is now the day AFTER the 2018 Super Bowl, so what the heck?!

Lightning: I no know. I'll call you when she gets here. Bye bye.

Lillie: Wait, wait, don't hang up!

Lightning hung up. The doorbell rang.

Lightning: Maybe that's her.

Anthony opened the door and it was Officer Jenny.

Lightning: Guess not.

Officer Jenny: Is there a Whatshername here?

Anthony: …..Oh my Arceus, what did she do?!...Wait a second, is THAT why she spent the night here?!

Officer Jenny: No, no, she didn't do anything illegal. Quite the opposite, actually.

Anthony: Oh, I see. Hey, Whatshername! Officer Jenny wants to talk to you!

Whatshername: AWESOME!

Whatshername fell down the stairs.

Officer Jenny: I got your note. That was really brave what you did yesterday. Have you ever considered becoming a police officer?

Whatshername: Becoming a police officer is exactly what I wanna do!

Officer Jenny: You should go to the police academy then.

Whatshername: I plan to.

Officer Jenny: That's good. Good bye, citizens. Stay safe.

Officer Jenny left.

Anthony: Is that why you wanted to spend the night, because you don't have a house in this universe to send Officer Jenny to?

Whatshername: That is the one and only reason.

Anthony: …Well then maybe, since you're always here anyway, you should…

Leni came running in, now in her normal clothes, not her Team Magma uniform.

Leni: Help! Help! You guys gotta help me! Team Rocket chased me all day yesterday, and now they're chasing me more! They want this time travel juice, but it's for my boss.

Anthony: Give it to me. I'll hide it for you.

Leni: Like, thank you.

Leni handed the shot to Anthony.

Leni: Will you give it to my boss later?

Anthony (lying): Of course I will.

Leni: Great!

Leni left and went to George's house.

George: Hey, Leni.

Leni: Hey, George. How did making it so people who aren't 18 can get married go?

George: I didn't do it yet. I wanted to watch the Super Bowl. I'm gonna wait 'til Valentine's Day, seems fitting. You cool with that?

Leni: Sure, I don't care.

George: Awesome!...Like you.

George and Leni got on the couch and turned on a movie about nets and ice cubes.

Leni: George?

George: Yeah?

Leni: What did your family say when you told them we're getting married? Mine wasn't too happy about it.

George: Well, my sister and my mom were both VERY supportive.

No they weren't. They were the exact opposite of supportive.

George: My dad was proud of me, and Omega….well, she didn't really seem to care.

Leni: Omega?

George: Yeah. She's not exactly a family member, but she does live with us and she looks like…..actually, it's a long story. Let's just watch the movie.

Leni: Like, ok.

….

Team Rocket crashed through the windows.

Leni: *screams* I don't even have it anymore!

Meowth: She probably injected it into her body.

Team Rocket attacked Leni and George.

Whatshername and Anthony were digging a hole in the floor of Anthony's house.

Lightning: Antny, can you call Lillie for me? I keep trying to, but it's never her on the phone.

Anthony: Sure. Which one do you mean?

Lightning: The one from the footure. Hey, how come the other Lily is so much better at calling people on the phone than I am?

Anthony: Because she's smarter than you.

Lightning: Oh…..Hey!

Anthony called Lillie.

Lillie: IS AUNT LENI THERE?!

Anthony: …She was.

Lillie: Did she give you the time travel juice?

Anthony: Yeah.

Lillie: What did you do with it?

Anthony: Me and Whatshername are burying it under the house.

Lillie: Perfect! Just don't forget about it, Uncle Anthony.

Anthony: ….How could I possibly forget about it?


End file.
